youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Eyes (My Original Story)
Here is a story I'm working on so I'm just releasing the Prolouge. Prolouge Sunrise When my eyes snap open I see the distorted ceiling above me. Every detail comes in at once. Pealing paint,cracks, crevices, even the small scuttling bugs. I blink and pull myself up into a sitting position. The outlines of my room etch their way into my vision. I blink and focus so the colors can be percepted into my optical nerves. The walls gain a creamy-white color and the floor gives a slightly reflective white. The room gets more texture and form as I blink and focus. I'm finally satisfied with what I see and brush my covers aside. My feet hit the cold tile and send a shiver up my spine. I cross the room into my bathroom and splash water on my face, then stare at my reflection. I see a girl with a semi-pale complexion and long, brown hair. She could be pretty if you didn't notice her eyes. A light blue that is shadowed by ocean waves of teal and a slightly iridescent iris. Then there are the cracks. White lines moving from her pupils and up until they run out of eye. They all go in different directions and look like jagged pieces of broken glass. This girl is me. Those eyes are mine. They've been shattered for the past four year. That's how long I've been like this. A freak unable to show her face in public. There are more like me. To a degree anyways. I brush my hair, grab my jeans and black shirt, and zip up my jacket. Lucas is coming today and he promised he would take me to see the sunrise. I sit and draw for an hour before I hear the knock on my door. I silently walk to the door and slowly do a double knock and tap it with my index finger thrice. When I hear a thump and a pound from behind the door, I smile and open it. Lucas walks in and I quickly shut the door. He looks around and then laughs. “Been drawing I see. What's it supposed to be this time?” “Well,” I start,”If you must know. It's a forest.” He smiles and points at it in mock horror. “That's supposed to be a forest?” I try to hide my smile and settle on slapping him. He laughs and I quickly rescue my notebook from his hands. Lucas has always made fun of my drawings, but it's only a joke. He says mine are masterpieces and his are, well, blobs of ink and led. It makes me feel better about myself, I guess. I forget to be self-conscious about the real part of me that makes me a misfit. He smiles and teases me again. “Well, I'm going to be rather scared when I see your sunset, aren't I?” “Thanks, I appreciate the support, Lucas. Now really let me see your eyes. Are they any worse?” His smile drops as he sits on my bed. I follow suite and look at his eyes. They have grown worse. A few cracks have appeared and the normal soft green has turned to jade. “Well, they aren't that bad,” I comment. “Don't lie. They aren't that good either.” I give a slight sigh. Lucas doesn't believe in half the truth. He wants to know all of it. It's what makes us an inseparable pair. We're halves that make a whole. “Now, are we going to see that sunrise or not,” he says as his smile returns. “That's what I've been waiting for,” I reply. His smile thickens and he pulls on his hood as I do the same. We open the door and walk out of the abandoned building. When we approach the street I feel my breathing deepening. I'm scared. Lucas must sense this because he quickly finds my hand and squeezes it. We walk silently and with our heads down until we approach the end of the city's sector. \ There's a sign that reads,”You have reached the edge and boundary of Vaccrop and are now leaving the city. If you have no official business then return to the city or face the punishments.” Lucas turns and quickly throws dirt over our tracks and we move on through the forest and into a clearing. He find us a spot in the shade and we rest. A breeze makes its way through the trees and I pull my sweater closer. Soon I see a pale purple move into the sky. “You might want to focus now, sunrises are hard to see,” Lucas suggests. I quickly blink and focus as my eyes try to gain access to all the information they're being sent. I keep focusing and then I see it. A beautiful red crosses the sky, next an orange, and yellow. We sit there for an hour watching in wonder at the magic nature has to offer. “One of the most amazing things we've seen, right,” Lucas asks. “Definitely,” I agree. As the last rays finally reach up and the sky turns into its usual blue I hold onto Lucas's arm and gently stroke his hair. We've known each other forever it seems. Our life has been spent protecting each other and we're practically family now. But I still get this feeling in my stomach and this thought in my head that maybe the sunrise isn't the most beautiful thing I've seen. Maybe it's him. Category:Fiction Category:Adventure Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance